


The Unwilling

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Babysitting, Bondage, Drunk Sex, Duct Tape, F/M, First Time, Groping, Handcuffs, Locked In, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Self-Defense, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: Once a boy gets home, he wakes up his brother, then forces him off the bus once he saw his brother becoming defiant. Once they were off the bus, the brother pushes the boy to the ground in anger before fleeing into the house, making the boy land on a shard of glass. The boy discreetly flees into the house as he tells his mom what was going on. Once he saw his mom didn't suspect anything wrong, he spots his brother freaking out from his mistake, then takes him to the bathroom to get patched up, but was discovered by the mother and gets patched up by her, then she tells the boy to take care of his brother while she goes on a date with a high school crush. After she leaves the boy starts to clean the house to impress his mom and show he can be responsible with taking care of his brother as he cooks a meal for him. Once the meal was cooked, he catches his brother masturbating to his mom's porn, then things quickly go downhill as his mom comes home after a no show on a date.





	The Unwilling

“Brother wake up, were home.” I said as I shook him.

He looked around as I stood up, then I grabbed him as he wanted to be a brat and try to go to his best friends house even though mom said no.

“Let me go Danny.” He whined.

“Sorry, no can do.” I said as I picked him up in a cradling position and started to walk down the aisle of the bus, making a few kids giggle as my bus driver smiled.

“See you tomorrow Danny.” My bus driver said as I carefully maneuvered my brother through the doors.

“Should I get you a binky?” I asked as I saw my brother staring out with a pouting face, making the bus driver chuckle and closed the door.  
I set my brother down as he drove away, then he shoved me to the ground, making me land on glass.

“I hate you.” He growled and ran into the house as my mom came out of the house with worry on her face.

“What was that all about?” She asked.

“Just him trying to be naughty.” I said as I glanced at the glass in my hand with a straight face, then stood up.

“He tried to go to his friend's house anyways didn't he?” My mom asked with a smile as I walked passed her.

“Yes.” I said and walked into the house as I kept my eyes on her face.

Once I was in the clear, I didn't see and hint of worry, so I looked forward and saw my brother staring in my hand with panic.  
I grabbed his mouth, making him look at me as I shook my head.

“I forgive you, please don't make mom worry.” I said softly.

He nodded and he pulled me to the bathroom, then closed the door.

“I know you said you forgive me, but I can’t help it.” He said as he hugged me. “I didn't mean to hurt you and I feel real bad now.”

I pushed him away and turned to the sink as I pulled out the glass, making me moan as my hand started to shake from the pain.

“God, I’m a horrible brother.” He whined and fled the bathroom.

I saw my mom standing there as she was about to knock, making my brother freeze and close the door quickly as she was focused on him.

“Hay don't be rude.” She growled, making my brother whine as he stared at me. “Let me in please, I need to use the bathroom.”

“Use the one upstairs.” He said. “I have the shits.”

I smiled as he sound just like he would when he didn't feel good, making his worry fade.

“It’s out of order.” She said. “I can't seem to get the clog out and I can't afford a plumber right now.”

“Fuck.” He whispered. “I’m sorry brother.”

“It’s fine.” I said with a sigh. “Let her in.”

He opened the door.

“Please stay calm mom.” He said as she looked at him.

My mom’s face fill with worry as she looked at me, then she gasped.

“That’s not calm mom.” He whined as he held her back.

“What happened?” She asked, then her eyes widened as she saw the large shard of glass on the counter.

“Oh God, she's beyond panic now.” He whined, then back away.

My mom stepped in and grabbed my hand, then started to help me clean it without a word as I could see she was trying to stay calm. After a half hour of agonizing pain of her cleaning me, she started to patch me up with heavy gauze.

“Mom, don't make him a mummy.” My brother whined. “Do that next month on Halloween.”

My mom smiled as I giggled. He smiled as he saw my reaction, then he hugged me and tried to pull me away.

“He’s good enough mom.” He said as she held me still. “I want him still able to walk to his coffin.”

She giggled as she place some tape on, then kissed me as she walked to the toilet and pulled her pants down before we even made it out the door.

“Mom!” He whined as he fled the bathroom.

“Sorry, that was the longest I ever held it.” She said with a smile.

I followed my brother as he stared at my face.

“Why are you staring out like that?” He asked. “What’s on your mind.”

“Nothing.” I said. “I'm just wondering why she didn't panic as much I thought she would.”

“Why are you complaining?” He asked, making me smile and nod as he had a point.

Someone grab my arm as I tried to walk away, making me look at them to see it was my mom.

“Since you are the oldest...” She started to say.

“By only a year.” My brother whined.

“And isn't whining like a baby.” She continued with a sigh. “I want you to watch your brother since you showed you can take care of him several times and I really don't want to hear him whine from getting a babysitter. Plus I cant really afford it and my date.”  
I smiled as I was glad she found someone, then my mom smiled as she saw mine.

“Thank you for that, I was worried you were going to disapprove on my decision to try to look for another dad for you two.” She said.

“I know your needing some help.” I said.

“Help with what?” My mom asked with confusion.

“The bills and your mood.” I said.

“The bills are fine.” My mom said. “And I feel...”

“Don’t lie to me on your mood.” I interrupted with frustration. “I can see your loneliness.”

She smiled.

“Okay I won't.” She said. “Will you take the job?”

“Job mean’s pay.” My brother said, making me elbow him, making her smiled as she saw that.

“I’ll do it for free.” I said. “She just said she can’t afford a babysitter.”

He sighed and walked away.

“Now to tell you what I don't want him hearing.” She said. “I want you to make sure he’s in bed by nine and fed by...”

Her voice traveled off as she looked at the clock, then back to me.

“Right now if you want.” She said.

“I got it covered mom, I’m fifteen and I know how to handle him.” I said with a smile. “Go get us a dad. Can you tell me who he is?”

“He was a high school crush.” She said with a smile, then walked to the door as I nodded.

I walked to the kitchen and saw my brother pulling out a can of beer.

“Not happening.” I growled.

“Come on.” He whined. “Why do you have to be mom’s bitch.”

I stared in shock, then I saw nervousness fill his face as he saw I wasn't going to let that slide as I grabbed the beer, then put it back in the fridge.

“Go to your room.” I said as I pointed to it.

“No.” My brother said. “And it’s our room, not just mine.”

“Not anymore if you don't listen to me and disrespect mom.” I said.

His face filled with worry as he stared at me, then he went to our room as he saw I was serious. I sighed as I turned around and saw my mom smiling as she peeked around the corner.

“Very well played.” She said. “For that, I’m getting you something on my way back home.”

“You don't need to.” I said.

“No I don't need to, but I want to.” She said and walked to the door, then walked to her car.

I walked to my bedroom and saw my brother face down on his bed, making me turn off the light and start to clean the house to make mom know she made the right choice on letting me be in charge and not get a babysitter. Once the house was clean, I looked at the clock and saw it was six, so I went to the kitchen. Once I got there, I looked through the cupboard and pulled down a box of Hamburger Helper, then I grab a pound of beef as I got to cooking. Once dinner was cooked, I walked to my room and froze as I saw my brother masturbating to my mom’s porn magazine. I stared at him as I felt my face start to burn up in embarrassment because I never seen him do this before, then I heard him moan as he came all over himself, making me smile as that made me so damn horny. He gasp as he noticed me, then he smiled as he saw my embarrassment.

“Do you want to see that again?” He asked with a giggle, making me set the food down and walk away as I couldn’t handle the feelings now.

My brother giggle again as I saw the front door open and my mom walk in. 

“Wait don't leave.” My brother whined as he ran to me, then gasped as he hid the magazine in a drawer.

“Why are you here so early mom?” I asked. “I just made dinner.”

My mom walked to me and hugged me.

“He didn't show.” She said with frustration on her face. “I'm sorry I didn't get you anything. What do you want in its place.”

Her eyes lock down to my bulge.

“Why do you have a bulge in your pants?” She asked nervously.

“Um...” I said nervously as I felt my face start to burn up again, then my brother giggle.

She looked at him, then back to me.

“Did you catch him doing something normal?” She asked, making my nervous smile turn into a nervous grin. She giggled as she saw my face became a cherry.

“Where is my magazine?” She asked as she looked at my brother.

“I don't know what you are talking about.” He said and ran away, making her smile and looked at me.

“It wasn't the first time he’s done it.” She said. “However, I never seen you do it and I’m starting to worry that you have pent up feelings in you making you not in the mood.”

“I did it before, even ask my brother.” I said quickly.

“I don't know what you are talking about.” He said. “You refuse to do it.”

My mom’s face filled with worry, making me sigh in frustration as I was hoping I could rely on him to lie for me this time, then pull out the magazine and gave it to her. My brother growl and jump on his bed, making her stare at me as I walked to the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. Once I was almost done, someone touch my shoulder, making me look to them and saw my mom as she stared at me.

“What’s going on?” She asked. “Why did you do my job of cleaning the house and why are you doing your brother's chore. Your chore is garbage.”

“I just wanted you happy and make it to where you know I can take care of my brother without any help.” I said.

She stared at me, making me look away as I couldn't stand her trying to read me. I watched her grab a bottle of whiskey, then walk to the living room. I sighed as her mood was worse than before if she was grabbing that, making me put the last dish away and walk to the bathroom. I looked in my room as I walked in the bathroom and saw my brother eating, then sat down on the toilet. A few seconds later, my brother come into the room naked with a boner and a grin, making my embarrassment return as I looked away. He giggled as I felt something fall on my lap, making me look at it and saw the porn magazine that I gave mom. I looked at the person and saw it was my brother that gave it to me.

“Come on I want to see how big you got and know if you know how to cum.” He said.

“Go away.” I said and tossed the magazine to the floor. “I don’t feel comfortable doing that when you are in the house.”

His grin faded as worry replaced it.

“So I’m to blame that you don't masturbate?” He asked.

I looked passed him as I saw my mom peek in, then I looked back to the floor as I saw her face was full of worry. My brother grab my hand then placed it on his four inch hard shaft as he grabbed my bulge, making me gasp and push him away as my mom stared in shock.

“Go to your room now.” My mom growled, making my brother gasp and spin to her, then he flee to our room as my mom came into the bathroom with worry on her face.

“I’m fine mom.” I said.

“I don't think you are honey.” She said. “I never heard of anyone your age not masturbating before. What are you feeling that’s making you not want to do it?”

“None of your business, it’s none of anyone’s business and it will never be.” I growled. “Leave me alone.”

She sighed and turn to leave, then looked at the magazine. She picked it up as she stared at it, then she looked at me. A second later, she gave it to me, making my heart start to race as I looked at her since she never like us looking at that. My brother staring at me in disbelief, then hid as my mom turned around and walked out of the room. Once she was out of sight, I tossed the porn on the floor as I didn't know why mom would go against her rules. My brother stare at me in confusion as he saw that, then he came into with his cock still hanging out, making me stare at him nervously as I started to wonder if he wanted to have sex with me. My brother’s face fill with worry as he saw my fear, then he grabbed the magazine and fled, making me sigh in relief as I looked forward.

“What’s the matter with you?” He whined. “You would never let me take something mom has gifted you.”

“I don't want that.” I said.

“Can I have it?” He asked.

I looked at him, then glanced at the pre that was beading up on his cock’s head.

“Are you gay?” I whined.

He stared at me, then shrugged his shoulders.

“Just go away.” I said, making him shake his head.

“Not without knowing you can masturbate.” He said, making me stare at him nervously.

“Tell me you don't have that kind of feeling for me.” I whined.

My brother’s face filled with slight color, then fled once more. Once my arousal faded, I stood up and left the bathroom, then felt someone grab my arm and pull me to my room. I look towards the person and saw my brother staring at me, then he closed the door and gave me the magazine.

“Do it.” He said.

“No.” I said.

“Do it or I’ll get mom drunk and make you fuck her.” He said, making me stare at him in disbelief.

“Have you had sex before?” I asked.

His face filled with disbelief as if I just said something he never thought he would hear from me, then I saw him smile.

“Not yet.” He said.

He placed a handcuff on me, then put it on my bed as he grabbed my mouth before I could call mom.

“Not a word.” He growled as he cuffed my other hand on the bed, then taped my mouth shut. I stared at him in fear as I never seen this side of him before, then face fill with worry as he saw my tears of fear fall from my face.

“Oh crap, you think I’m going to rape you.” He whined.

I stared at him, then he walked out of the room. I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself. About a half hour later, my brother come into view with my mom drunk. My heart raced as he was really going to make me fuck my mom. I whined and tried to break free, but it was no use as the bed frame was made of steel.

“Take those off him honey.” My mom said, sounding completely wasted.

“I will mom.” My brother said, then set her on my bed.

He start to take off the rest of his clothes, then he took off my mom’s. I saw his shaft start to grow as he took off her panties, making me let out a whimper as I felt myself becoming aroused again. He looked at me, then grabbed my pants and started to take them off as I heard my mom start to snore, which means she won't wake up to anything, making me whine and shook my head.

“Quit resisting.” He growled.

I Ignored him and crossed my legs so he couldn't get my pants off, then he punched me in the face and everything went black. I woke up with my brother staring at me in worry.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He panicked, then he shined a light in my eyes. “I didn't mean to knock you out.”

I looked down and saw my pants were almost off, then back to him as he locked the door and padlock it as he shoved the key up his ass, making me stare at him in disbelief as that was a clever way to make me not fight him for that. He giggled from my expression.

“Sorry, I can't have you escaping without you giving me some pleasure in the process.” He said as he took off my handcuffs and put the key up his ass. “I don't know if I'm gay or not but I’m willing to try anything at least once, but I will not rape you. I would hate myself if I rape my brother.”

“But not mom?” I asked as I took off my tape.

“Nope, mom is hot.” He said with a smile.

I stared at him in discomfort as that was way too much information. He giggled from that, then he got on my bed.

“Come on.” He said.

“I can’t do that.” I said.

“Fine, then you watch me do it.” He said as he got on top of her and start to kiss her on the neck.

I felt my shaft start to wake up again, making me whine. My brother looked at me and smiled as he saw my shaft, then he started to suckle our mom’s breast.

“Why are you doing this to me?” I whined. “I never been mean to you, why are you being mean to me?”

“I’m not being mean to you.” He said as he start to lick my mom’s nipples.

Pre bead up on my shaft, making me stare at it as that was the first time I saw it on me. HE wipe off the pre, making me look at him as he smiled.

“Thank you for telling me that part of my answer.” My brother said, then licked his finger.

Disbelief fill his face as his eyes locked on my shaft.

"Don’t you dare.” I said and backed away. “I will not let you suck me.”

“Fine, but when you do finally give in, let me have some of that. You taste like lemonade. Mine always taste like fish.”

He stared at me in disbelief. 

Wait isn't fish your favorite meat?” He asked with a smile.

“That is just so wrong.” I said with a nervous smile.

My brother giggled and got on mom again.

“Please don't rape mom.” I whined.

“Then stop me.” He said.

I stared at him as I wanted to, but I feared he would force me on her if I get close.

“I didn't think so.” He said with a sigh. “You can't ever go near anyone naked on your own. You’re a Genophobia.”

“What does that mean?” I asked.

“Really, I learned something before you?” He asked as he stared at me in shock. “It means you fear sex. I found this out when you couldn't talk to that girl in school. You are also a Gynophobia.”

He stared at me as I stared at him.

“Seriously, that's two you don't know.” My brother said. “It means you fear women.”

I stared at him as he looked down at himself and grabbed his shaft as he lined himself up to our mom, making me whine and take a step forward, but froze when he looked at me. He sighed as he shook his head in disappointment.

“Masturbate in front of me and I won't do this.” He said. “Or let me do it if you can’t do that.”

I let out a whine and shook my head, then I saw him push into our mom, making him gasp.

“My God that feels awesome.” He moaned as I stared at him in shock as he started to thrust into her.

I sat down as I couldn’t believe I couldn’t man up and protect my mom. A second later, He moan as he shove deep in her.

“Damn you got to try that out.” He moaned, then looked at me as I stared out in disbelief. “Oh crap, no don't go into shock.”

He got off my mom and ran to me, then stared at my shaft, then I saw him swallow as I could see he wanted it.

“Brother please don't hate me.” He whined, making me stand up and try to flee, but he grabbed me and pulled me to mom.

“No.” I whined as he shove me on top of her, then he held me on her as he grabbed my shaft. I grabbed my brother and shove him off, then shoved him into his bed, making him stare at me in shock as I put my fists up from being push too far.

“You won't hurt me.” He said as he stood up and grabbed me.

I broke free and upper cut him in the face, sending him flying into his bed. I grabbed him, then flipped him over and started to hesitate to grab the key as my brother giggled.

“I can’t believe I was wrong about you attacking me, but it seems I was right about your phobia.” He said as he rolled over.

“There is three ways your getting out of here, no four.” My brother said. “You fuck me, fuck mom, masturbate or all the above.” My brother said. “I vote all the above.”

I stared at him in disbelief, then walked to the door and grabbed the handle.

“God why are you so hard at getting to do something.” He growled as I tugged on the door, trying to tear off the lock loop. “looks like I’m going to make you hate me now.”

I looked at him as he placed his handcuffs on me, making me start to struggle, but he leg swept me. I yelped out as I hit the floor, then he cuffed my hands behind my back. I let out a whimper as I don't know why he was doing this. He picked me up and put me on top of our mom, then grabbed my shaft and tried to put it in her, but it was too soft now.

“Really?” He growled. “I can’t believe this. How are you soft?”

I felt him push me to a sit, then start to lick our mom, making me stare out in disbelief as I started to grow.

“Oh God, I like this.” He said, then he looked at me and sighed. “I’m sorry brother, but your fucking and cumming in mom now.”  
I let out a whimper as he rolled me on top of our mom, then I saw my mom staring at me.

“Mom help me.” I whined. “He came in you.”

“That’s fine.” She said as she still sounded wasted, then she pulled me on her, making my brother giggle. 

“Fuck.” I whined with a whimper.

“Looks like mom wants this too.” My brother said.

My mom placed me on my stomach, then started to massage my back as my brother stared in disbelief.

“This is not expected.” He said as my mom started to kiss my back. “Mom can I fuck you again?”

“Of course.” She said, making him let out a nervous laugh.

“You're screwed brother.” He said. “I really did it this time as I fed her all her hard liquor.”

I felt my mom spread my ass and start licking my back door, making me grunt as it felt strange.

“Mom, tell me what’s that like.” He said. “It seems he likes it too.”

“Why don't you try.” She said.

He look at me, then sighed.

“I’m sorry brother.” He said and got on top of me, then my mom pulled me up the bed and grabbed the handcuffs.

“Where are the keys?” She asked.

“In my ass.” He said, making her giggled as I felt my brother being picked up. “My God, she’s so wasted if she's fishing them out.” 

I felt the cuffs being grabbed.

“No don't, he will try to run.” My brother said.

“No he won't.” She said. “I see he’s lost in thoughts.”

He sigh as my mom took off the cuffs, then she rolled me over and my brother stared at me. She move her head down and start sucking me, making my brother smile as color filled his face, then he got behind mom. He grabbed his shaft and line himself up to her ass, then pushed in.

“My god, this hole is so good too.” He moaned, making me shake my head in disappointment.

A few minutes later, my mom start to moan, then my mom picked him up and got ready to place him on my cock.

“No mom.” I whined and held him back.

“Let her.” My brother said with a smile.

I stared at him as I lost all respect for him now, making his smile fade as he stared at me blankly as if he was starting to realize that i was hating him now. My mom pull him away, and set him on the bed next to me, then got on top of him. He smile as he grabbed his shaft and lined it up, making mom push him in her. His eyes roll back as she started to grind on him.

“God this is fucking awesome.” He moaned. “I can’t wait to get a girlfriend now.”

My mom smiled and looked at me, then she stared to stroke my shaft. A few seconds later, my brother moaned as his body started to twitch.

“God that was good.” She moaned as my mom got off him. 

I saw his cum start to drip out of her as she moved to his lips.

“No, he’s the one that likes fish, not me.” My brother said.

“I hate you.” I growled as my mom moved over my face. “Don’t ever talk to me or call me brother again.”

My mom placed her slit on my mouth.

“Lick honey." She said.

“No.” I said. “Your not clear in the head.”

My mom sighed and crawled down, then grabbed my shaft, making me open my mouth to speak, but my brother grabbed it as a grin filled his face. I grabbed his hand and try to pull it off, then I felt my mom push me in her, making me stare out. My brother's grin fade as worry replaced it while my mom moaned.

“Oh God that’s a good size cock.” My mom moaned.

My brother pulled his hand away as he saw tears fall from my face while my mom started to bob on me. She laid down on top of me, then started to really get into her fucking as she started to moan. Shame fill my brothers face as he looked away from me. A few minutes later, I felt pressure build in me, making me start to grunt. My brother looked at me, then I saw his face fill with panic as he saw my face, just as I came into my mom, making me moan with more tears falling down my face. My brother kissed me on the forehead and got off the bed as he got in his. My mom pulled off me and walked to my brother and got on top of his face, making him look at me as he had no problem drinking my cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
